1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a station (STA) grouping-based data transceiving method in a wireless LAN system and an apparatus for supporting the same.
2. Related Art
With the growth of information communication technology, various wireless communication technologies have been recently developed. Among others, Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) is a technology that allows for wireless access to the Internet at home or business or in a specific service area using a handheld terminal such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, a portable multimedia player (PMP), etc.
Unlike an existing wireless LAND system for supporting High Throughput (HT) and High Throughput (VHT) using 20/40/80/160/80+80 MHz bandwidth of 2 GHz and/or 5 GHz band, a wireless LAN system capable of being operated at a band less than 1 GHz is suggested. If the wireless LAN system is operated at a band less than 1 GHz, a service coverage by an access point AP may be expanded as compared with an existing LAN system. Accordingly, one AP manages more STAs.
If the number of STAs associated with the AP is considerably increased, a problem may occur in a Traffic Indication Map (TIM) protocol being a transceiving protocol for an STA operated in a power save mode and in a channel access operation of the STA. Accordingly, there is a need for a method where a wireless LAN system in which very many STAs coexist efficiently approaches a channel to transceive data.